Willow
Willow Raven (last name unknown), (ウィロー.レイヴン, U~irō Reivun) is a mysterious Shinigami who is the daughter of Undertaker. She is always extremely helpful and friendly towards the Phantomhives and is known to be a pacifist who is adverse to violence. The identity of her mother and siblings always remained mysterious throughout the story until recently it was revealed that her mother was Claudia Phantomhive, making the true identities of her siblings Vincent Phantomhive, Francis Midford and Lucien Phantomhive which also makes her the aunt of Ciel, “Ciel”, Elizabeth and Edward. Appearance Willow has very pale skin like her father and wears dark glasses to obscure her chartreuse-phosphorescent eyes. She has long grey hair that is worn in a single braid and appears to have a rather curvaceous body. She paints her nails dark pink and wears a light blue frilly gown with light brown laced boots underneath it with a rainbow beaded necklace and a dusty pink ribbon in her hair. She is also frequently seen in mourning wear, consisting of a black dress, black jewelled shoes, black gloves and a veil that obscures her eyes. Personality In past times, Willow appears to be a sweet, proper and friendly girl who is very close to Vincent Phantomhive. She seems to like to care for children and is very in touch with nature and strongly values her family, as she is never far from her father’s side. Presently, these traits are still visible, however, since her brother passed away, Willow has become a quiet, introverted individual who wants to help others and wants to open up more about herself, interacting regularly with others and even taking up human work and gaining many friends. She is also a manipulative young lady and can read people’s emotions in an instant and can tell when someone is lying with scary accuracy. She despises people she sees as selfish and limiting to her and has a very privileged, almost bratty way about her. History Willow was born in secrecy to Undertaker and her mother, Claudia Phantomhive. She constantly had to lie about her parents and family and her identity as a Shinigami Half-Breed growing up and always had to have very limited contact with her mother, step-father and half-siblings. It is known that Willow grew up having to support and restrain the other members of her family, despite being the youngest and that she was very close with Vincent Phantomhive, Lucien Phantomhive and Francis Midford through her whole life. Willow’s current shy personality formed after Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Phantomhive died three years ago and it caused her to break, after having dealt with her mother dying when she was very young she couldn’t hold herself together after her step-father and half-brother died too. Plot Red Butler Arc Ciel meets Willow for the first time in the graveyard after seeing to the burial of Mary-Jane Kelley. He sits on a bench next to her and asks if she’s okay, as she appears to be crying. Willow looks at him and asks what he’s doing here. Ciel doesn’t respond to her question and says that she seems familiar and introduces himself as Ciel Phantomhive. Willow gasps and suddenly holds him tight, prompting a confused and uncomfortable reaction from Ciel as he only vaguely remembers her. Willow Introduces herself and says that she is honoured to meet him again. Ciel recalls her as a close friend of his father, his aunt and his uncle and says that he’s happy to see her again too and shakes her hand. Sebastian come to them to take Ciel home and Willow suddenly jumps between them, as she doesn’t know who Sebastian is and later on, we learn that she sensed that Sebastian was a demon and though he was a threat to Ciel. Ciel tells her that Sebastian is his butler and she relaxes slightly and introduces herself to him, calling herself, “an old family friend.” Sebastian and Willow talk briefly about her involvement in Ciel’s family and then Sebastian turns to take him home. Willow tells Ciel to talk to her again soon and waves at him as he leaves. Circus Arc Ciel and Sebastian visit his funeral parlour again, this time to find out if any of the children abducted by the Noah's Ark Circus have shown up dead. They are surprised to find Willow present there and she enthusiastically greets Ciel, while completely ignoring Sebastian and prepares some tea for them all. Ciel curiously asks why Willow is present and Undertaker reveals that Willow is his daughter, something that shocks Ciel to a great degree. Undertaker then insists on receiving his first-rate laugh, and he challenges Ciel to personally deliver him it himself. Ciel takes quite a deal of time, but at last, Ciel manages to accomplish that, albeit using an implicitly embarrassing method, leaving Willow quite shocked and she even chastises her father for enjoying it. Undertaker then reveals that none of the children are one of his "clients" and that he has not heard any rumours from the underworld companies. Ciel believes that Undertaker has deceived him, but Undertaker denies the assumption, pointing out that the nonexistence of the children's corpses serves as a great clue: it is indicative that the children are still alive. As Ciel begins to leave, Undertaker tells him to keep his soul safe and Willow wishes him luck on the case. Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Willow attends Sebastian’s funeral alongside her father and many other friends of the Phantomhive family. When a bell installed in Sebastian’s coffin rings, Undertaker informs Ciel, Elizabeth Midford, Soma Asman Kadar, Agni, and the servants of the Phantomhive household that that means Sebastian is still alive. They dig him back up, and Undertaker tells them to come back anytime. Emerald Witch Arc Willow visits Diedrich one night while Ciel, the servants and Sieglende Sullivan rest in his home. She says that it was three years since they last saw each other and seems saddened by his apparent over-eating since, implicitly, the death of Vincent Phantomhive. Willow states that they are similar in the respect that they don’t visit the Phantomhive Manor anymore and Diedrich supposes that she couldn’t fabricate any reasons anymore which confuses Ciel, who is silently watching them. Willow tells him to mind his tongue, nervous of any servants that could be around. She notices the picture of Diedrich, Vincent and two other boys as prefects on his mantle and remarks how he still displays this photo but then remarks that she is the same while showing him three photos in a locket and remarks about Lucien Phantomhive missing his presence as Ciel asks why Willow of all people would consider a photo of his uncle precious. She then picks up the photo and becomes tearful, holding it to her chest briefly and says something that Ciel is unable to hear from where he is standing. Diedrich quips that she was telling him to watch his tongue just a minute ago in reference to what she said and offers comfort to Willow as she begins to cry. Ciel is unable to hear the next things she says due to her tears and the fact that she expressed a large amount of it in French, making it more difficult for Ciel to understand what she’s saying apart from a few words like, “stolen away”, his father, aunt and uncle’s names and most importantly, “Mama”. Ciel wonders what relation his family has to Willow’s ever-elusive mother, who we know from Undertaker is apparently no longer alive. The next thing he hears is her saying that the head of the Phantomhive Family is still here after all. We briefly hear her asking after her father but Ciel runs off after this to try and make sense of the information. Blue Cult Arc Willow mysteriously appears looking up at the now disused Sphere Music Hall. She muses how the police think they are ending this but says it is only just starting. She cackles to herself and then says that “dear Phantomhive” will be back soon and tells Ciel and “Ciel” to prepare themselves for something huge. Willow looks at a bedridden “Ciel” sadly and says he is so fragile right now and tells him not to worry as his aunt will take care of him. She appears to attach him to some sort of machine and smiles, putting a hand to his forehead and telling him to feel better soon. She then grabs Undertaker’s chain of lockets that they re-obtained from the manor and says that she’s looking forward to seeing "Maman" again. She smiles and asks a locket if she’s looking forward to seeing her too and the locket is revealed to be Claudia’s and she calls her Maman one final time, confirming that Claudia is her mother. Quotes (To Ciel Phantomhive) “You! You…really are here!” (About Ciel Phantomhive) “Hmm, ever so curious aren’t we, cutie? That’s something you ought to be careful of…” (About the photograph) You still keep this old thing on the shelf? Well, I suppose we’re at least similar in that respect.” (To Diedrich) “My father…Do you know anything about him?” “You think that it is all solved now…but, it hasn’t even started yet!” “The head of the Phantomhive family is still here...right…?” Category:Females